Elena and Damon: Is this the end?
by supersalvarul
Summary: Elena and Damon are hanging out, but things aren't how they usually are...and Elena has no idea why.


Elena and Damon: The End?

Her legs were pressed up against her chest, and her chin was rested on her knees. Her heart began to beat faster and faster as she let her head turn around and face the door. She had no idea when he would be back, but then again she wasn't ready for that. Not yet.

Finally she heard the doorknob begin to twist but this time she kept her head facing towards the television pretending to be enthralled with the chef that was taste testing various foods. Her heart was now racing even faster and she clutched the blanket that was underneath her feet. _Breathe _she thought.

He came into the room, only side swiping her with a look and then proceeded to sit down on the other side of the couch. His chest and shoulders rose upwards as he managed a slight "hello"

"Hi." Elena felt the word come out of her mouth, but it only came out as a unintelligible squeak.

"What was that?" He said at the same time she said "Hi" again.

The two stared at each other for a brief moment before returning their attention back to the TV, which neither of them were really interested in.

"Are you cold?" Damon asked, as he slipped a blanket over himself.

Elena knew that he wasn't cold, just being polite.

"Yeah..." She replied.

She looked everywhere but at Damon's face when she spoke.

"So come over here and warm up." The half grin returned on his face.

Elena couldn't help but smile.

He took Elena into his arms and held her close, but neither of the two talked. In fact they didn't even look at each other.

"So are you going to tell me what's bothering you?" Elena quietly spoke.

She was breathing so hard she thought that her lungs were going to just break and fall out of her mouth. She swallowed hard, waiting for his response and willed herself not to completely break down.

Damon put his hand on his forehead and inhaled sharply, "I don't know, Elena."

"Okay...then can I ask you a question?" She sat up and pulled her hair into a lose pony tail.

Damon remained lounging and had his eyes closed as he muttered "uhhuh"

"Do you even like me at all?" Elena looked away to the back wall as one tear escaped and rolled down her cheek. _No Elena. You're stronger than this. _she thought to herself. She sat up even straighter and wiped her cheek with the back of her hand. Damon hadn't even noticed.

"I like you. Elena, I like you a lot." He opened his eyes and looked straight at her, for the first time all evening.

She put her hands under her chin and shook her head.

_Then why are you acting so weird lately..._she thought.

"I don't understand."

"Elena. You're the most amazing girl I've ever been with." He told her, eyes now closed again.

Elena let visions of the other girls run through her head. She just was unable to wrap her mind around all of this. It wasn't fair.

"You are, really," he continued, realizing that Elena was not going to say anything, "I just don't know what's going on anymore. I don't know what I want."

She felt a stabbing pain through her chest.

_you don't know what you want...so you don't want me. _She thought. She couldn't think of anything more to say.

The two of them sat on the couch even longer without saying two words to each other. What else could they say?

"Then Damon, I don't know. I'm going to go then." She sighed and got up ready to drive herself home. All she could think was why she was even there if Damon wasn't even sure he liked her anymore. He wouldn't even budge to tell her what had changed after all this time.

He shook his head in protest and pulled her back down to lay with him. He wrapped his arms around her even tighter and kissed her head.

Elena was more confused than she was when she had gotten there.

She let Damon hold her, even felt herself pressing his arms more towards her. She rested her head on his arm and a few more stray tears collapsed onto his sleeve. He still was not aware that she was crying.

Elena let herself feel wanted, even though she knew he didn't really want her anymore.

Finally she stood up and grabbed her car keys.

"Damon, I'm going to go. For real."

He nodded his head, eyes still closed and he was still laying down on the couch.

Elena just looked at him and shook her head. She wasn't sure that if she left she was going to ever come back. She looked all around the room, it had become so familiar to her. She wanted to just lay down with him again more than anything. She knew she couldn't let herself give in to him though.

She walked over to the door to leave, and he quickly followed in suit.

The two of them stood in front of Elena's car, her arms crossed and his down by his side. He was looking everywhere but at her face.

Finally he peered down at her, gave her a saddened look. He shook his head and then pulled her into a tight hug. He pressed his lips her hair and ran his hands through the back of it, before returning to squeezing her in the hug.

They stood together for five minutes.

"Damon, this sucks." Elena ran both of her hands through her hair in frustration.

"I know, Elena."

"No you don't. You really don't know."

He found herself hugging her in close again. Elena squeezed her eyes shut. Why did he smell so good? Why did it feel so right to be in his arms right now?

She looked up at him and they locked eyes, she leaned in close to him and let herself kiss him. She knew it was wrong in that very moment, but really she just needed to feel wanted. He kissed her back and pressed his forehead to hers.

"I'm not a nice guy, Elena."

"You don't see me going anywhere do you?"

"It's not fair to you. I'm not being fair to you." He sighed.

There was so many things she wanted to say to that. She knew more than anything that he wasn't being fair to her. Damon had absolutely no idea where his feelings were at. His mind was overwhelmed, and Elena knew it. Somehow, she found herself falling for him even more in that moment. She hated herself for it.

"I know you aren't, but until you absolutely don't want me anymore I am not going anywhere." She spoke as she looked directly up at him. She pressed her lips to his once more before finally getting into her car and leaving.

He didn't glance at the car again as it backed out the driveway.

Her headlights bounced across Damon's body as he walked back up to his doorway.

That's when Elena broke. The tears were streaming down hard, almost as hard as the rain was hitting the windshield.

And he still had no idea.


End file.
